The heart's desire
by Ro Taylor
Summary: Thalia dan Luke berdansa,dan diterangi bulan.Annabeth dan Percy pun juga sama.


Luke hanya merengut melihat Percy yang sedang cerewet tentang 'Ilmu Bumi' dan Annabeth yang asyik memeriksa surat dari ayahnya,Dewa Hermes.

"mana Thalia?"tanya Luke kepada Percy yang masih pun diam lalu menatapnya.

"bodoh kau Luke!Thalia bilang kan,dia ingin ketemu Chiron dulu!"bentak lupa.

Pintu kamar santai mereka diketuk dan terlihatlah wajah Thalia yang…,anehnya,Luk tahu betul Thalia selalu memakai baju ala anak _Punk_,tapi kini tidak.

Thalia mengucir kuda rambutnya (dan membuat Luke belum pernah melihat Thalia mengucir rambutnya dengan sangat rapi) yang panjang dengan pita Merah tua(Annabeth mengangkat sebelah alisnya),Memakai gaun berwarna hitam satin (Percy mengira Thalia akan ke pemakaman),dan sepatu _High__heels_ berwarna Hitam (baik Luke ataupun Percy dan Annabeth membelakan mata melihat hal ini).

"kau kesamber apa Thalia?"tanya dan Annabethcsudah tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan nyengir gugup.

"eh,kan nanti ada pesta ,aku berharap ini menarik."jawab tertawa makin ingin sekali memotong bibir Percy dengan petir kepunyaan Zeus,tapi Luke hanya memalingkan mukanya ke Thalia.

Sebenarnya Thalia cantik sih,tapi terkesan… yang terkenal tomboi setengah mati kini berubah menjadi cewek formal _girlie_ yang seperti terkena serangan monster _girlie_ imitasi yang pernah diceritakan Percy dari sebuah buku yang tanpa sengaja dia ambil dari perpustakaan sekolahnya.

"oh benar juga!"seru Annabeth yang sudah berhenti pendeknya tertiup angin dari jendela yang dibuka selalu bertiup di Perkemahan Blasteran. "kita akan pesta dansa nanti."

"bagaimana cara dansa kabin Appolo,ya?"ledek Percy yang masih tertawa meski sudah agak redaan. "Mereka timpa dengan besi pasangan mereka atau apa?"

"Jackson,otakmu dipakai tidak sih?"tanya Luke,menyumbat sebuah gabus ke mulut Percy agar diam. "Appolo dan Zeus akan segera melumatkan mereka jika mereka seperti itu."

"oke,aku sudah tahu dari lama Luke."kata Percy. "dan sudah lebih dari tiga tahun aku disini,Annabeth,"

"jadi apa maumu?"sambar Annabeth hanya _mesem-mesem_.

"mau ke Pesta Dansa bersamaku?"ajak Percy.

Tampaknya Annabeth masih kesal akan tingkah laku Percy yang memang kurang manusiawi,bagi wajah Annabeth yang mengeras mulai lama-lama Annabeth tersenyum kecil.

" akan bersiap-siap dulu."kata Annabeth. "mungkin kau juga harus bersiap juga."

Luke dan Percy pun sama-sama tersenyum. ...

Alunan musik harpa lembut mengalun dari semua -lampu berkelap-kelip menghiasi -peri kecil berterbangan kesana-kemari,menebarkan bubuk berwarna Hijau dan Biru cerah yang sekali pasangan dari semua kabin yang sedang mengobrol,bermain,atau hanya duduk disudut bersama Percy dan Annabeth,menunggu acara dimulai dengan kehadiran Chiron.

"kemana Luke?"Percy bertanya ke Annabeth yang sedang mengawasi memakai gaun katun Ungu yang sangat manis dan bando ungu dengan _flat__shoes_ ungu cerah yang memang cocok untuknya.

Sedangkan Thalia sudah merubah gaun sutra berwarna Biru dengan _high__heels_ (ini usulan Annabeth yang bersikeras kaki Thalia akan lebih elok jika memakai sepatu jenis itu).Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai di bahunya.

"temani aku ambil minum yuk!"ajak Percy,membenarkan letak pun bangkit berdiri.

"bukan kau,tapi Chiron sudah akan memulai peduli amat,pidato Chiron membosankan."seru Percy nyengir minta maaf ke Thalia yang langsung Thalia balas dengan senyum tanpa arti atau senyum hambar.

Thalia menghadap ke sudah naik lalu berbicara banyak tentang Pesta Dansa mendengarkan dengan perhatian,tapi terkadang menoleh untuk melihat apakah ada Luke.

"yah,jadi jika ada yang mau merajut...eh,sebuah hubungan yang lebih,silahkan saja."kata Chiron di akhir tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dari menoleh dan melihat Percy dan Annabeth dikejar-kejar tiga Harpy yang tampak lapar.

"Percy!"seru Annabeth saat melihat Percy langsung melompat ke sebuah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Annabeth naik.

Thalia bangkit untuk tahu cara mengatasi Harpy yang Chiron berderap menuju Percy dan Annabeth yang berpelukan satu sama lain saking takutnya.

_** Annabeth's POV**_

Apakah ini mimpi?aku berpelukan dengan orang yang kusukai sejak dulu,meski dia agak bodoh dan sebagian besar aku melewatkan banyak petualangan mengerjapkan mata.

Aku melihat mata Percy juga balas memandangku dengan tatapan hangat meski aku dan dia berada diatas pohon yang dingin.

Tapi suara Thalia menyadarkanku dan Percy.

_**Normal**__**'**__**s**__**POV**_

"Percy!"

Thalia berteriak memanggil Percy dan Annabeth yang mematung di atas pohon dengan Harpy yang sudah kembali ke alamnya.

Percy menoleh,lalu terjatuh berdebam di pun menyusul terjatuh diatasnya,meringis dan sama kotornya seperti Percy.

"kalian!"seru sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Thalia.

Luke berada di belakang pohon,memegang buku Ilmu menatap 'kegemparan' yang terjadi dan seringai nakalnya pun tersunging membuat...anehnya bagi Thalia,mempercakap wajah Luke.

"bagaimana kejutannya?"tanya Luke santai,matanya berkilat bangkit,memandang murka Luke.

"kau!"serunya. "membuat rusak momen membahagiakan dalam hidupku?"

"tunggu."kata Luke,bangkit dan mengangkat tangannya. "apa maksudmu 'momen paling membahagiakan'?"

Annabeth seketika merah padam.

"tidak apa-apa."jawab Annabeth,menarik Percy menjauh. "yo kita dansa saja."

Thalia menatap Annabeth dan Percy yang mulai menjauh,berdansa dengan bingung sementara lampu berkelap-kelip itu berkedip.

"kau dansa dengan siapa?'tanya Luke,menjentikan jarinya dan segera saja buku Ilmu Bumi itu hilang dari pandangan.

"aku tidak tahu, belum punya."jawab Thalia,menatap langit yang bertabur tersenyum.

"kalau begitu ikut aku." ...

Thalia ternganga melihat semua mengajak Thalia ke bibir jurang,dan...indah sekali.

Angin bertiup agak kencang dan membuat rambut keduanya menatap ke seberang indah ciptaan dewa...

Luke menatap gadis mendekati Thalia.

"kenapa?"tanya menatap pria yang berada meraih tangan Luke,lalu menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Luke.

"aku bersumpah...kau benar-benar setia kawan."bisik Thalia.

Luke mengaitkan jari-jemarinya ke tangan Thalia dan memaksanya berdansa dengan iringan musik menerima saja,karena dia amat terharu.

"itu lebih,Thalia Grace."ujar Luke ditengah mengadah.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya Thalia.

Angin berhembus pelan membawa suara Thalia.

"sini kuberi tahu."Luke memaksa Thalia duduk,memandang cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka berdua.

Thalia menatap mata Luke dengan perasaan yang lebih.

"aku merasa lain saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."kata Luke. "kau begitu baik,begitu ramah,dan harus kuakui,begitu _cantik_."

Thalia hanya memandang jari-jarinya yang digenggam oleh Luke sejak kacau balau.

"dan aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu."lanjut Luke,menatap Thalia dengan tenang.

Thalia menatap Luke dengan tidak embun jatuh ke pipi Thalia yang biru cerahnya pun memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"a...aku juga."

Luke ini melompat ke pelukannya,tampak sangat balas memeluk Thalia,menikmati aroma rambut tebalnya.

Dan ada yang menyaksikannya...

Hanya Bulan. ...

Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi dengan Percy dan Annabeth meski berawal dengan sangat tidak romantis.


End file.
